


Joy of the Season

by anestofbees



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Humor, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anestofbees/pseuds/anestofbees
Summary: Venom loves that humans have so many holidays back-to-back. While San Francisco may not get a White Christmas, the symbiote can't help but catch the Christmas spirit and take part in the gift-giving tradition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).



> "#I JUST WANT ALL THE ‘VENOM’S FIRST CHRISTMAS’ FICS OKAY" -- Challenge Accepted.

Earth and its humans continued to amaze the Klyntar months after the debacle of the Life Foundation's rocket crashing into the Bay.

Venom had acclimated to his host's daily routine and culture, but then "Holidays" arrived and created pleasant little breaks -- _and_ provided ample opportunities to indulge the symbiote's appetite. Halloween had been wonderful: between the deluge of chocolates and a handful of predatory scumbags, he'd been pleased with his haul.

Thanksgiving with Anne and Dan had left both Eddie and Venom sufficiently stuffed and they enjoyed the ensuing "turkey coma."

As the days ticked past, Venom became increasingly aware of a holiday called "Christmas." It was difficult to ignore, between the advertisements on the television and the decor in the local stores. Autumn's oranges and browns were quickly replaced with vivid reds and greens -- there were even white and blue decorations for another celebration called "Hanukkah."

Eddie had tried to explain the differences between the many holidays around and during the month of December; Venom's eyes had glazed over. The symbiote held little interest in human religions and their stories of gods and demigods that were supposedly, "The reason for the season." They were much more interested in studying Eddie's emotions, the traditions reflected over years of memories, and common themes expressed through a myriad of songs and movies. Klyntar had no such things, leaving Venom intrigued.

San Francisco's weather was cool, but not cold -- wet, but not snowy. Venom enjoyed posing as a scarf around Eddie's neck and shoulders as they walked their local streets. A small red tongue would occasionally dart out, catching raindrops and trying to imagine what snowflakes might feel and taste like, instead. Twinkling lights in the store windows were as mesmerizing as the shimmering, colored papers the humans used on their gifts.

"Think Annie would like these?" Eddie murmured as he held up two packages of faux-leather driving gloves -- one set in red, the other in teal. "Which color do you think she'd want?"

Venom considered. **Red,** they replied after a moment of silence.

Eddie agreed with a grunt and a nod, setting the other package back on the rack.

**Get something for Dan.**

"Like what? We barely know the guy."

 **Not true. Dan is smart. Dan likes food and likes Annie.** Venom gave his host a nudge toward a shelf of toys. **Lobster!** they suggested, an undercurrent of amusement buzzing through them.

Eddie groaned at the shared memory of their first "meeting," but it didn't stop him from plucking a fake lobster from a display box. "You got a sick sense of humor, y'know that?"

Venom simply rumbled in satisfaction.

~*~

Christmas Day drew closer, and with each passing day, Venom's excitement seemed to grow. They spent hours camped in front of Eddie's TV, watching movies that Eddie claimed were "the classics" -- "None of that Hallmark- and Lifetime-channel shit," he'd said, -- while his human typed away at his laptop and made phone calls. Eddie, ambivalent about the holiday itself, had set up a tiny plastic Christmas tree with little decorations and miniature lights, along with a few other decorations throughout the apartment solely for Venom's enjoyment.

**Eddie.**

"Yeah, bud?"

 **I have a present for you.** A black strand pulled a roughly-wrapped gift box over to Eddie's feet.

The man's brow furrowed. "But it's still earl--"

 **Open it!** Venom insisted, nearly vibrating under his host's skin.

"Alright." Eddie gave in and set his laptop aside to pull the box into his lap. It felt nearly weightless in his hands, with a bright red bow on top of the lid. As he gently lifted the lid open, he felt the tell-tale slide of his symbiote moving through him, only to have Venom manifest through the bottom of the box. "Vee?"

 **It's me --** they said with a toothy grin, **\-- because _my presence is a gift._**

Eddie burst out laughing, still holding the box carefully in his hands. Venom preened, pleased with themselves, before gliding upward to bump against Eddie's forehead. "Yeah, bud," the man agreed once he caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eye. "You got that right."

**Merry Christmas, Eddie.**

"Merry Christmas, Venom."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Humans and a Symbiote go on a road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, I had started writing this a few weeks back and figured I should post it before Christmas, ahaha. Ha.
> 
> For your listening pleasure: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o10drRI3VQ0>

“Did you have plans for Christmas?” Annie’s voice could be heard from the phone’s speaker.

“Uhh, no,” Eddie replied, perplexed and fidgeting with a pen between his fingers. “Other than we have a gift for you, there weren’t any specific plans. Why do you ask?”

“‘We?’” she echoed in amusement. “That’s funny, because we have a gift for you two, too. It’s a surprise, though -- If I tell you, then they’ll know what it is, too, right?”

“Right.”

“So, pack your bags — Dan and I are coming to kidnap you for a few days. Oh, and dress warm! See you tomorrow at eight!”

The call abruptly ended, leaving Eddie to stare down at the phone in his hand.

That was how it came to pass that the three humans (plus one symbiote) were bundled into a rented SUV, with luggage and presents piled in the back and the sounds of Pentatonix Christmas carols drifting through the speakers.

Venom was enamored with the song, “White Winter Hymnal:” the catchy, upbeat tone was incongruous to lyrics that suggested humans being decapitated in the snow.

The trip lasted several hours with breaks for the travelers to stretch their legs and get more coffee. Eddie’s offer to drive was turned down as Annie and Dan fought to keep their destination secret for as long as possible.

Venom perked up as they sensed changes in altitude and spotted tree-covered mountains looming on the horizon. **Is that—- Eddie! Is that—- is that snow?!**

Eddie’s mouth curved in a lop-sided smile. _Yeah, Vee. That’s snow._ “Hey, Annie, I think the cat’s out of the bag.”

**There are cats, too?!**

The human rolled his eyes but gave Anne a smile when she turned around in her seat to grin at him. “You think so?” she asked sweetly.

“Ta dah,” Dan piped up from the driver’s seat, waving his hand at the view ahead of them and looking a little sheepish. “My, uhh — my parents have a condo up at Lake Tahoe. They’re having a family get-together for the holidays. We rented a cabin, but it comes with two bedrooms, so we figured…”

Anne shrugged and finished for him, “You’re welcome to take the spare room. We’ll be in and out over the holiday, but it’s not too far from the resorts if you want to do your own thing.”

“Wow,” Eddie said, his smile genuine as he shook his head. A small part of him wasn’t surprised Dan came from a family that could afford a condo on Lake Tahoe, but he was more surprised that he’d even been an after-thought. “You guys — you didn’t have to do this, but thank you. Shit, I haven’t seen snow since… New York, I think?”

“Hey, don’t mention it,” Dan said. “We figured you could use a little mini-vacation. Or, you know, there is Wi-Fi if you decide to make it a working vacation.”

**If you stay inside and work the entire time, I will eat your spleen.**

“After the year I’ve had, you’re right,” Eddie agreed while ignoring Venom’s threat. “I think I could do with a vacation.”

~*~

The little cabin was two-stories tall with metal roofing that had allowed previous snowfall to slide off it. While the roads had been plowed and the rental property shoveled, there was more snow in the forecast and the humans had been endlessly thankful for their car’s all-wheel drive as they made their way up the mountain. Unpacking and settling into the cabin took no time at all, and Eddie soon found himself wandering through ankle-deep snow in the yard. After spending over so many hours in the vehicle, both he and Venom were restless.

“There are skis and snowshoes in the shed,” Anne said from behind them, prompting Eddie to turn and face her. “And there’s a connecting trail marked with red blazes. I wasn’t sure what you would be up for — do you even ski?”

“Uhh.” Eddie scratched at the back of his neck. “Not well. I mean, I went with some guys up to Connecticut and Vermont on the weekends, but spent most of it falling down the mountains or drinking in the lodge.”

The redhead snorted. “Well, at least Vee can get you back up the mountain safely enough.” She shook her head and gestured back to the cabin. “The wet bar and fridge are fully stocked. If you need anything else, just call.”

Eddie nodded. “I think we can handle it from here, Annie.” He took a step toward her, glancing to where Dan was starting the SUV again. “Thanks — again. You’re sure this… having me here — it won’t be awkward?”

Anne shook her head. “No, no, like we said, we’ll be in and out but mostly at his parents’ place. It’s no more awkward than you crashing our date by swimming with the lobsters.”

“What is with you guys and the lobsters?” Eddie’s expression was exasperated and he could feel Venom chuckling.

Anne raised her hands up in mock surrender. “I don’t know, Eddie — you tell me: what _was_ with you and the lobsters?”

“It was one time! And we were hungry!”

“Uh-huh.” Her smile was genuine as she turned to walk to the SUV where Dan was waiting. “Try to stay out of trouble — both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah — you, too.”

~*~

Once the SUV was out of sight, Eddie and Venom went off on their own adventure through the woods. They followed the trail for a while, keeping an ear out for any unsuspecting people in the area. Daylight passed quickly and the skies were clear as stars began to blink into view, the waning full moon lighting their path in the snow.

A light breeze carried snowflakes off of evergreen branches, sending a flurry swirling through the air. Venom slid their way out of Eddie’s shoulder, much the way they had weeks ago in the rain, and darted their tongue out to taste the flakes on their way by. They made a pleased little rumble before settling around Eddie’s shoulders. **“Cold. Cold is good. Like Klyntar.”**

“Yeah?” Eddie’s expression was fond as they paused on a hill to admire the view. Looking up at the night sky had been a much different experience ever since he’d met Venom. “Do you miss it? Your home?”

Venom was quiet as they contemplated their answer. **“No,”** they finally replied, tendrils wrapping around Eddie’s shoulders and squeezing gently. **“ _We_ are home.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan loved his toy lobster, btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments for chocolates under the tree. // Ignore for coal in Vee's stocking. :'(


End file.
